1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to string instruments, and more particularly to a unique floating-bridge device which generates an unobstructive resonant sound to the body of the instrument. This has not been possible with conventional bridge systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing a high volume of true resonant response from the radiating vibrations of a string instrument.
Several types of devices have been tried and are in use at the present time in an attempt to establish true resonant tones with acceptable volume outputs. However, these devices have features that restrict their use, and they are complicated to operate and maintain. The majority of such devices are electronic in nature, or must rely on electronic accessories.
In contrast to the herein-disclosed floating bridge, there are two well-established bridge structures. One is referred to as the "pressure bridge" and the other as the "tension bridge".
The pressure bridge is one that is mounted under tensioned strings that are secured and fixed at one end and stretched across the bridge member to a second securing-and-tensioning device. Thus, the bridge, and through it the belly, are then subjected to a vertical pressure from the strings downward forces.
In the tension bridge, the strings are attached directly to the bridge unit, which is glued to the belly. The pull of the strings is sustained by the bridge alone, instead of by a separate anchorage beyond the bridge.
Thus, there is a need for a simple device such as the herein-disclosed floating bridge.